Atronachs can make anyone feel better
by Kiliani
Summary: The Hero of Kvatch has had nightmares recently about many things. A surprise friend is there for him but will it be more than that? Read and review, I wanna hear your thoughts on the pairing. OC tag is for the friend.
1. Chapter 1 Atronachs Can Love

**Atronachs can make anyone better.**

**Hello everyone. This is just a quick one-shot with a male Imperial champion and a Flame Atronach pairing from Elder Scrolls: Oblivion. I know what everyone is thinking, why Oblivion and why a Flame Atronach of all things. Well the answer is simply, I find the Flame Atronachs on Oblivion to be a little better looking than Skyrim (my opinion) and why not a Flame Atronach? They look female and it's something I haven't read yet so I figured why not start something? Not everything has to be about the normal characters, try and think outside the box. XD I might write one in Skyrim if this one goes well. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of Bethesda. When is number 6 coming Bethesda?**

**Key to dialogue:**

'_Thought'_

"_**Mind speech"**_

"Normal Speech"

Rellius walked into Frostcraig Spire completely worn out. He had just gotten back from finding the Draconian Madstone from Pale Pass and now wanted to just sleep or try too.. Ever since helping Martin defeat Mehrunes Dagon and witnessing the Aspect of Akatosh he hasn't been sleeping well. It had been his task by the Emperor to re-light the Dragonfires and keep the Empire safe. A task that seems to be done, but in his mind he failed. Martin was gone, the fires still unlit and no more of the Septim bloodline left to take the throne. Rellius not only failed in his duty to the Emperor, but he had also lost a great many friends in his travels. Baurus and Jauffre had died during the battle for Bruma, Modryn Oreyn was killed by some Blackwood survivors during a contract, Mazoga the Orc was killed when she ran into an ambush by Black Brugo's men that weren't around when they fought, and to make things worse the Priory of the Nine was attacked by Daedra before he could close the gate near it. Every one of his knights was killed and the Priory destroyed, Sir Thedret survived but finally succumbed to his wounds after informing Rellius.

That was the first time he saw Daedra run away from him. As soon as he stepped through the gate the slaughtering began. Caitiffs, Kynreeves, Valkynaz, Clannfears, Scamps, Atronachs, Daedroths it didn't matter, he killed them all. When he stepped to the tower covered head to toe in Daedra blood and with a blank expression the Dremora were literally stepping on each other trying to get away from him as he just walked towards them. He left a trail of bodies from the Priory straight to the Oblivion tower that day. When it was found out what he did he was hailed as "the only man Daedra feared", but to him it didn't matter. His knights were avenged, but his Priory was gone; its tombs desecrated, its chapel destroyed and every item he had stored there was gone as well.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw them. Everyone he called friend, trained with, fought next to and told stories with was in his dreams. He could hear their words and they cut deep. _'Why did you fail? How could you fail? It was a simple task, one that you couldn't accomplish.'_ He didn't know to deal with it except drink, but there was no alcohol in the tower and the nearest tavern was in Bruma and he wasn't in the mood for a long trek back. His familiar was watching him from the library.

Flare just sat there watching her master limp in. She was a Flame Atronach with burnished black boots, thigh pads, gauntlets, chest armor and mask. The top of her head was waving about as if she had hair that was caught in a breeze. She wanted to help him, but with no mouth all she could do was watch. He summoned her so he did have a connection with her, but she never did try to speak to him through it as it could lead to him being frightened enough to dismiss her back to Oblivion and that wasn't something she wanted. Well there's a first time for everything. _**"Do you need some help master?"**_

Rellius froze and looked around. Something spoke to him but he couldn't identify from where. _'Intruder? No, the Atronachs would've stopped anyone from coming in. Daedric Prince then?'_ He thought warily. _'No, that voice was too feminine. Only Azura and Nocturnal could pull that off, but they haven't spoke to me in a while so where?' _He noticed Flare get up and walk to him. "Everything's fine Flare. I'm just tired." He said in a tired voice.

"_**I know master."**_She spoke to him and his eyes went wide. _**"It was I who said that."**_

Was he hearing things or did she just talk to him? This never happened before. He honestly didn't know if he should be confused or scared, but it was too late to think and he was too tired so he just let it slide. "You just never did that before."

"_**I was unsure how you would feel about it master. I did not mean to startle you."**_Flare said with her head lowered a bit. _**"Would you like some help reaching your quarters?"**_

"You don't have to do that Flare, besides you can call me Rellius, not master. I'm no one's master." He said with a slight grimace. He legs were going to give way any minute and it was paining him more to stand up with his Imperial Dragon armor on. "Some help would be appreciated though."

"_**Yes master."**_She replied as he shook his head with a small smile. As she placed her arm around his back and a hand on his chest to keep him steady he was confused. _'I thought she would burn me to a crisp if she touched me. She has everyone else; including that drunk in Chorrol that thought she was an elf and wanted to take her behind the building. No magic was going to fix that hand, or his face. I know she has pointed ears but come on she's on fire for Talos sake.'_

As soon as the stepped on the platform to Rellius's room he removed his armor to reveal his common pants and shirt underneath. Flare just made sure he wouldn't fall before he got to the bed. "Goodnight Flare." He spoke before he fell asleep.

"_**Goodnight master."**_She replied before settling into the Oblivion garden in the adjoining room. It was Chill's turn to watch and the Frost Atronach was outside doing his duty. Flare watched Rellius for a while before the Daedra fell into a trancelike state that passed for sleep.

Flare awoke a few hours later when a disturbing thought crossed her mind. She sensed her master's distress and rushed over to see him crying. She was confused until he bolted upright with a loud yell. She immediately sent a mental note to the other two Atronachs in the tower to disregard the yell. If she didn't they would come barging up and disturb him even more. He was breathing heavily and sweating even in the cold mountain air.

Rellius woke up sweating and breathing hard. What started out as a peaceful dream turned into a nightmare fast. He was enjoying an evening meal in the Priory when everyone started dying. The scene then changed to the fighter's guild and then the knight's lodge. He saw them all die but he was frozen and unable to move. When he saw them stand up with a zombified appearance he tried to move but couldn't. They started accusing him of failing while he continuously repeated he tried or he didn't fail tears started coming to his eyes. When one of them latched their fingers around him and started to bite him he woke up screaming.

"_**Is everything alright master? Why are you wet and breathing hard?"**_Her thoughts then took a nose dive. _**"You-You're not dying are you?!"**_She said while thinking frantically.

"I'm fine Flare, just fine." He said, but even he didn't believe it. Just thinking about the friends he lost made him lose his will to continue.

"_**Master, you are not fine. Please tell me what troubles you. I can go and hunt down whoever has done this to you."**_ She responded threateningly. Whoever had caused this for her master she would kill without mercy.

"No one has done this Flare. It was a dream." He attempted to calm her down. The temperature in the room was spiking and she getting hotter as she got angrier. "Well a nightmare actually."

This seemed to calm her down but only slightly. _**"A nightmare master?"**_That was a foreign word to her. Daedra don't dream, they go into a trance that allows them to recharge.

"It's when you are asleep and your mind is placing random memories into your head in weird ways." He explained. (I'm not a dream expert so sue me)

'_So the enemy was his mind then.' _She thought. She knew that this was an enemy she couldn't fight. _**"Can you describe this "dream" master?"**_

As he explained his dream to her, something told her that she should help him. It was like a fleeting thought that crossed her mind but she didn't know how. When he had taken her to a city she had seen many people interact in different ways, but she never understood why. At the time he tried to explain the various ways people interacted but it never caught on with her. Her instincts, though took control of her actions and she wrapped her arms around him neck and held him.

"That's what happened." He finished with a few tears leaking. Just talking about it brought up that same feeling of failure he had. He was about to start weeping again until he felt a pair of fire arms encircle him and the feeling of fire tingling his skin as he was pulled close to Flare. At first he thought he would combust, but instead he only felt a tingling sensation. It felt like a soothing flame that warmed travelers on a cold night. It felt right to him and he never wanted it to end.

Flare was stunned that she did this but she felt better when he didn't show any sign of rejection. If anything he seemed to enjoy it a lot, so she simply tested that his bed wouldn't burn before climbing in with him and lying down. She simply held him close and gave him reassuring words that she was there. When he had calmed down she was about to get up but something made her stay. She didn't know what but it told her to stay there. When she obliged the feeling she was wondering what was happening. She flared up and almost set the room ablaze when she felt his lips land on the side of her mask. She remembered seeing other do it in towns and remembered he called it a kiss and she likened it to other Daedra attempting to show affection. _'Master just…kissed me. W-Why did he and.'_ She paused. _'Why did it feel alright?'_

Rellius was laughing when she got fired up from that. He didn't really know why he did that but it was fun to see her embarrassed like that but the laughter died when she didn't respond at all. "Hey Flare are you alright?"

'_**I-I don't know what to say master. Are….are you trying to…' **_She couldn't finish the statement. She did like her master like any other familiar, but she always felt like she wanted more. She never missed the chance to travel with him and she always felt the connected to him on a certain level but did she actually want to be courted by him?

"I was trying to thank you Flare." He said but then his heart clenched when she grew cold a little.

'_**Oh….I see…..' **_She felt her heat fade a little. He was just thanking her, nothing more. So why did she feel down? _**'So you weren't trying to court me.' **_ She said with sadness in her tone. Did he not feel that she was worthy of him?

"Courting you? Is that what you thought I was doing?" He asked.

'_**Yes master. I thought that you were starting to court me but I guess I was mistaken.'**_ She spoke sadly and before she knew it she was pouring her emotions out. _**'I know I'm not your race or even your species but I always felt that maybe I had impressed you enough. That maybe you might see me as an equal and more than a friend. Even at first when you first summoned me I barely tolerated you, and you still took me to different places and we fought together. You always spoke to me like I was an equal and not some Daedric abomination. My opinion of you changed and eventually I felt like I wanted more from you. I-I just had hoped that maybe you would.' **_She finished as she placed her head on his chest and tried to hide.

Rellius was extremely confused and yet the more he thought on it, the more it all made sense. All the times she visibly brightened whenever he asked her to travel with him, the times that she would always go to him whenever she was lonely or being harassed by guards, or the times when females would flirt with him. When that gang of female thieves attempted to sweet talk him in the bar she nearly lost it and toasted them on the spot. She got the opportunity later at the farm and there weren't any ashes left to sweep up afterwards. "I didn't know you felt like this Flare."

She nodded still trying to hide her head in his chest. _**'I'm sorry I brought this up master. Please don't be angry with me. I didn't mean too.' **_

He couldn't stand to see her like this. He felt like crap at the moment and he had good reason to. She wasn't that different from any other women; save for the fact that she was made of fire and ash. She still had feelings and emotions like everyone else and she did have a nice personality when you got to know her. Would he attempt to appease her though was the question. "Suppose I tried would you accept it?"

Flare's head immediately perked up as she responded. _**'In a heartbeat.' **_

There was that answer and he knew that he had to try now. He had gotten her hopes up and to crush them now would be too cruel to her. So he took the plunge. "I don't know how this goes or if it will even work, but I am willing to give it a go but promise me it will stay between us."

As soon as he heard that she jumped on top of him. _**'I promise….Rellius.'**_

And so began Rellius's new weird relationship with a Daedra.

-300 years later-

Rellius looked back on the memory with a smile as he stood on an Oblivion tower. Surprisingly, everything went smoothly from that point on. He died almost 300 years ago in old age and Flare took him to her place of Oblivion. No more nightmares troubled him after that and he made peace with his life as Flare wrapped her arms around him from behind. _**'Come back to bed my love. It's getting…..cold without you.'**_ Rellius just shook his head at her and smiled as she led him back into their tower. Rellius had found his peace 300 years ago and he hasn't looked back since.

**Whew that was a long one-shot. I know some people might get upset with the chosen pairing but remember its fanfiction, so imagination rules. This is really just a story that wouldn't leave my head when I first got Oblivion in 2010. I hope you all like it and remember the poll for A New Beginning ends at midnight tonight so get those last votes in. Both votes and pm's are accepted as long as you only vote once. Chapter 10 will be posted sometime tomorrow, presumably in the afternoon. So until then my good readers!**


	2. Chapter 2 Love's Eternal Flame

**Love's Eternal Flame**

**I know I said this was only a one-shot but after thinking on it, I decided to add one more chapter. Vote on the new poll on my profile regarding the next one-shot and stay tuned for chapter 12 of A New Beginning this week. Poll ends 8/4/2014**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of their owners. I would love to own my Flame Atronach though.**

**Onwards!**

Flare was getting angry…scratch that, she was getting irritated. She was being hit on yet again by a drunk. It has been a couple months since her and Rellius had begun their relationship and so far she has been on cloud nine as the mortals called it, right now though she was slowly losing her self-control. They were currently in the Imperial City at the Tiber Septim Hotel waiting on their contractor. Rellius had received another contract from the Fighters Guild and as Master he could've sent someone else on it but the client had asked for him specifically.

"Come on beautiful, we're both elvesh. Let's find someplash nicsh." The drunk slurred. Either he was so intoxicated he couldn't feel the fire from her or he didn't care that she was made of fire. Flare just sent Rellius a look asking for help but he was currently slowly scooting his chair away from her. He knew what was about to happen when the drunk decided to grab her. "How about you get up and come with me now and then we'll see how silent you are!"

As quick as lightning Flare had fried his entire arm up to his neck before snapping it completely and began dragging the screaming elf to the door before literally shoving a flaming boot up his ass and punting him to the next district. The other patrons just gave her a weird look as she walked back to Rellius still fuming. _'How dare he! The only one who is permitted to touch me is my master. Disgusting mortal pig!'_

Rellius only shook his head before their client had walked into the hotel and made their way over to his table. "Hello again Rellius. It so nice to see you."

"Elante, nice to see you as well. I take it you're the contractor?" Rellius said with a friendly smile. He had to show proper manners as the Guildmaster but he was honestly hoping it would be a quick contract.

"Yes, I have found another Daedric shrine I wish to visit and since you helped me last time, I thought it best to ask you personally." She said. "I can see you have done quite well for yourself too." She added as she looked him up and down. Rellius started to feel a bit uneasy about this, especially when Flare just got calmed down.

"You can meet me at this location tomorrow and we will go. Don't be late." She said with a wonk as she got up and walked out with a sway in her hips. Rellius just stared while Flare was getting irritated again. _'That slattern, who does she think she is!' _Flare exclaimed in her mind.

"Why me Flare? Only a couple months ago I was rotten away in a prison cell because I went to the wrong place at the wrong time. Now I'm apparently the best thing to happen to Cyrodil since Tiber Septim became Talos." Rellius said as they walked to his temporary residence in the Imperial City.

Flare had no answer nor did she expect to have one. What could she say; that she understood his problems? Daedra didn't have these kind of problems. To them it was a simple kill this or that and whenever they were back in their respective realms to keep the mortals that dwelled there in order until they were summoned or called or in her case to do her masters bidding until she was dismissed. She moved in closer to him and grasped his hand in hers in an attempt to comfort him. It was the best she could do for now.

Rellius felt the tingling sensation of her fiery hand and smiled. Every day he spends with her makes all his arguments against this grow smaller and smaller till eventually there wouldn't be any argument at all. She acted and felt emotions like any other mortal and that only added to her uniqueness that he is falling in love with.

-Scene break-

"This is where you think the shrine is?" Rellius asked as they approached Rock Milk cave. "I was just here a little over a week ago Elante and there wasn't anything here besides a couple bandits and plus these shrines take longer than a week to build properly."

"I'm sure it is, my contacts are never wrong." She explained but Rellius felt something was off about her. She kept stealing glances at Flare every couple minutes and when the met up with her on the way she had asked why he brought Flare along. "Could you have her look around inside first? Just to make sure it's safe to go in."

Rellius raised an eyebrow but told Flare to head on in and snoop around. Flare just sent him a worried look before heading inside. Contrary to belief she did have eyes and a mouth behind her mask. Her eyes blended in with her body and could only be seen if you were extremely close and the mouth was little more than aesthetics. She could open it and close it but she couldn't speak through it. Rellius watched her walk in with a slight sway of her fiery hips before she closed the door behind her. _'Tease.' _He thought with a grin.

"So Rellius have you been busy since the battle?" Elante attempted to strike up a conversation.

"Not really, other than a few bandits here and there everything has quieted down. To be honest I'm actually happy with it as I have time to rest now." He replied as he watched the door for Flare to return.

"I see. Surely you must be keeping yourself busy somehow." She continued. "Perhaps a lovely lady has caught your eye." She finished with a wink in his direction.

'_Lady, you have no idea how both accurate and inaccurate that statement is.' _He said in his mind as he remembered the last couple months. He did have his eye on someone that was correct but lady wasn't the right word. Flare was anything but a normal lady; she was a flaming hot Daedra that loved him and wasn't afraid to show it. He constantly told her that she had to watch what she did in public or else their secret would be blown, but it just went in one pointed ear and out the other. _'I guess Daedra don't know the meaning of secret, then again maybe it's just their way of marking who is no longer single.' _

"No, not really. I've mainly just been relaxing after everything that has happened. The Fighters Guild practically runs itself, My position as Arch-mage is really just a figurehead on the Mages Council, the Priory of the Nine is gone so I'm a Knight Commander of nothing, so there's really nothing left for me to do right now." He stated with a sigh. He was a little restless as things were winding down from what happened but he was content nonetheless.

"Oh, I see. Well then maybe we will just have to rectify that after we are done here don't you think?" She said as she moved a bit closer.

'_So that's her game. She knew there wasn't anything here; it's just a ruse to get me alone. Too bad Flare ruined it.' _He thought.

"_**You're damn straight." **_Flare said to him through her mind. She had been hiding by the entrance the entire time listening to them. She knew something was up ever since they met her last night and it seems she was correct. _**"Would like me to toast her, my love?" **_

"Miss Elante, I'm sorry but I'm not interested in anything right now. Can we just get this contract finished?" He said and was witness to her brow furrowing.

"Excuse me?" She said with a frown. "Did you just say you weren't interested?"

"I believe I did. Now let's just get this over with." He said as he made his way into the cave. Elante followed all the while glaring at his back.

After a few hours of exploration and confirming what he knew all along they parted at the entrance. She didn't say goodbye, just turned and walked away with a final angry glance at him. _'Is she really that upset or is she just trying to make me jealous.'_

Flare simply took his hand and led him back to Bravil for the night. When they arrived at his home he made his way to his bed for some much needed rest, travelling with someone who was upset because she was turned down really made him tired. Flare followed him a few moments later and laid beside him. She gently encircled her arms around his chest while his went around her waist and they held each other. _**"Rellius?" **_Flare began. _**"Did you mean what you said? Are you not really interested in anything right now?"**_

Rellius just smiled at her before lifting her mask off her face and planting a kiss right on her lips. She followed suit a moment later. She didn't need any other answer besides that.

-300 years later-

Rellius shook his head at the memory as he stared into the vast ocean of lava that surrounded Flare's tower. A little while afterwards he got word of some kind of faction arising in Alinor called the Thalmor and a year later Elante showed up at Frostcraig with a few members in hopes of getting him to join their ranks. She and those following her were promptly shown the bottom of the mountain courtesy of Flare, Chill, and Twist. "I'm not surprised with how things have gone since then. Seems the elves thought that humans were only good for slaves." News had reached the Daedric realms of the Thalmor's conquest of The Empire and Rellius figured he died at a good time when the movement was still young. Had The Empire acted on it sooner than maybe all of this would've been avoided, but it was too late to dwell on that option.

"_**My love? Are you ok?" **_Flare asked in a quiet voice.

Rellius turned to her and held out his hand. She regarded it for a moment then slipped an unarmored hand into his. She had decided to forego the gauntlets and boots for today leaving only her chest armor and mask on. As he felt her skin-like fiery hand touch his skin he brought it close to his mouth and kissed it. She let her fire rise a few degrees in embarrassment while letting a soft giggle through her mind. _**"I guess that is a yes then."**_

"I am Flare, just remembering what was so long ago." He replied as he went back to looking over the lava ocean.

"_**I see." **_She replied as she too gazed over the ocean. _**"Do you ever regret me bringing you here and denying you the chance to rest with your ancestors?" **_

"I did once when you first brought me here." He conceded. "It was a very surreal thought that scared me."

"_**I-I see." **_She replied as she bowed her head. In truth, she was selfish in wanting to spend eternity with him and when the opportunity came she took it without a second thought on how he would take it. Now it seems like that decision is coming back to bite her.

"At first I was but as I spent time here it hasn't been so bad. There are a few mortal villages here so I'm not alone as the only one and plus I have something else here I never want to leave." He said with a smile.

"_**What is-" **_She never got to finish as he removed her mask and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him let herself go in his embrace. After a few moments they broke apart and she had to bring her temperature back to normal. _**"Rellius, I don't know what to say." **_She said as small amounts of a flaming liquid substance escaped her eyes.

"What was it you said a few days ago?" He questioned as her entire body lit up in happiness.

"_**Come back to bed my love, it's getting cold without you." **_She replied as she felt him lead her back inside this time. She didn't hesitate to surrender herself to him.

As they lay in bed that night, they looked at their joined hands with a black marking around their wrists that showed up the night they finally became one; a symbol of the eternal flame the burned between them.

**And that's the wrap, I know it became a two-shot but this story just called and said hey one more chapter. I hope you all like it, and don't forget to vote in the poll for the next one-shot. You can vote for up to two choices.**

**One final note, I am only writing chapter 12 of A New Beginning this week. Between two job interviews and a home situation that is getting worse somehow, my time is really strained this week. I hope you all understand and continue to support my stories as I strive to get them written and out for your enjoyment.**


End file.
